Portrait of a Death Eater's Home
by goagainstthegrain
Summary: For now, this is a one shot though I might add similar "snapshots" as the muses strike. I don't consider it AU as no one truly knows how Lucius treated his son and this is my personal opinion on the Malfoy home. It contains corporal punishment of children


"I do NOT want to repeat this lesson." Lucius' hand came down hard on his son's bottom. "You know better than to play with wands!" He delivered several more swats before speaking again. "It's dangerous and foolish and can get your mother and me in trouble. Do you want that?"

Draco shook his head, whimpering at the sting his father's hand delivered.

"We've told you not to touch wands HOW many times before? It was a rhetorical question as Lucius raised his hand, smacking across both bum cheeks again. "You could have been hurt or hurt someone else." Draco cried out, but Lucius ignored him as he rested his hand. "And taking Mr. MacMillan's? Very, very wrong. You do NOT take things that don't belong to you."

"I know, Daddy! I am SORRY!" Draco gasped and sniffled. "Please!"

"Yes, you do know." Lucius shook his head though Draco couldn't see. He didn't particularly enjoy punishing the boy, but this was a most heinous transgression. "Which is why you're receiving this punishment. You've very lucky I don't use the strap my father did. This is mild." Illustrating his point, he slapped Draco's bottom again. Lucius had vowed long ago to never treat Draco as Abraxas had treated him. A spanking was one thing, but Lucius Malfoy would never beat his boy. Still, he believed in this harsh disciple and was determined to make this particular chastisement memorable due to severity of the crime.

"Ow!" Draco yelped at the swat. "Not mild! Daddy!" He tried to look up, but Lucius pushed the blonde head back down. He actually smiled a little at the outburst._ **No little one, I suspect it doesn't feel mild, but, believe Daddy, it is. Very.**_ Aloud, he simply said, "We're not finished. Stay in place." He slapped one tender buttock and then the other. "You tell me the truth always, young man." Since Lucius was most keen on this point, he delivered three fast whacks across the entire bottom. He bit his lip as Draco began to cry openly; he hated to see the child hurting. "Will you EVER steal a wand again?"

"N-n-no, sir." Draco gulped in a big breath of air. "Promise!"

"Better not. As the punishment will be worse if you do." The man whacked the backside leaning over his lap again. "Will you EVER lie to me again?"

Draco shook his head, his little shoulders shaking.

"Draco," Lucius urged.

"I won't, Father, honest. Daddyyyy."

"Good." Lucius drove his point home with three final spanks.

"Alright, now." Gently, Lucius pulled the little boy up. He kept one arm at the child's back as he looked into Draco's eyes. "I hope we do not have to have another spanking, dear one."

We? If Draco dared, he'd mention Lucius' bum was perfectly fine. Instead, he nodded. "Me too." His breath was shaky and he trembled a bit as he struggled to control his crying. "I'm real sorry, Daddy!"

"I know." Lucius took the boy into his arms, kissing his cheek as he did so. "It's all over now," he soothed. He allowed one hand to reach down to gently rub the sore bottom as Draco clung to his neck. "It won't hurt in a bit."

Easy for HIM to say. Still, Draco knew he deserved the punishment, and thus, didn't complain further. He buried his face further into his father's neck, letting his tears soak Lucius' robes.

Ah, Lucius hated this part almost as much as the actual spanking. He despised having his precious one cry, knowing he was the cause. It wasn't fair he always had to be the heavy, but Narcissa simply wasn't capable. Nonetheless, he'd never leave Draco in such a state. He remembered lying on the floor or bed of his own room after a beating, feeling scared and unloved. Lucius closed his eyes to shut out those memories.

"Shhhh." He patted the boy's back. "I've got you." Draco's cries had died down to sniffles so Lucius, mindful of the punished bum, pulled him up and onto his lap. "There we are. Feeling better?"

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. The pain was fading and he felt safe in his father's arms. He curled into a small ball, only taking up one of Lucius' legs. "Grandfather spanked you with a strap, Daddy? Did it hurt a bunch?"

Lucius silently cursed himself for bringing it up. "Yes, Draco." The answer was curt and a clear signal to drop the topic.

However, the small child gazed up at the man he trusted more than any other with wide eyes. "Will you?"

Confused, Lucius looked down. "Will I what, child?"

"Spank me with that strap? You said…" He trailed off remembering Lucius' remarks during the punishment.

"Oh, Draco, no, little one, never." Lucius squeezed the boy. "Daddy will never ever hurt you like that." He lifted Draco's chin then. "I know those swats sting, love, but how's your bum now?"

Draco blinked. What an odd question. He shrugged. "Kinda warm."

Lucius chuckled. "So no more actual pain?"

Draco shook his head no.

"See? That's the difference, my precious. My father made sure I hurt for a very long time." He stroked one of Draco's tear-stained cheeks. He didn't want to scare the child, but he wanted to make certain Draco understood he'd never hurt him. Ever. "Big ugly blue bruises and sometimes bloody cuts too."

Draco shivered at the tale. "That's not nice at all, Daddy!" On instinct, he hugged Lucius hard. "It's alright, little one. It was a very long time ago." He pulled Draco only far enough away to lock gazes. "I will never punish you in that way, do you understand me?"

"I know, Daddy." Draco used his most serious tone. To drive home this point, he landed a big, wet kiss on his father's cheek. "I love you."

Lucius would never tire of hearing those words. Oh, his son would be a man, alright, but that didn't mean his daddy couldn't take care of him. "Oh, dear one, Daddy loves you as well."


End file.
